Fallen
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Challenge fic. Hiro and GoGo are the only ones left. Humans, anyway. Can they stop the new threat? Or will San Fransokyo fall?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters. I couldn't leave this alone, especially with the extremely viable challenge someone gave me. We all know I love challenges.

* * *

Won't Slow Down

Hiro sat at his desk typing away on his keyboard and sighed. It had been two years since he and the others had stopped Callaghan and saved Abigail. At first she had stayed in touch, considering friends since they had saved her life. However, after a while, she had moved on with her life, as any human would, and the last Hiro had heard from her, he had been congratulating her on her engagement. The team had turned from fighting a super villain to just stopping general crime. Car theft, bank robbery, and home break-ins were pretty common. Due to not really needing to move above a run on average, Hiro had adapted GoGo's skates to collapse when not needed. He had also adapted Wasabi's blades to have the effect of paralyzing anyone hit by them for a few hours while still being able to cut through inanimate objects. Fred, he had changed to being able to exhale pepper spray, which was a bit more fun, but required him to be very careful and not spray it everywhere. He had also given him a pair of rectangular shields he could use like signs. They had remained a team for the first year and a half. Up until most of them had finished college. Wasabi had moved on to design shielding for Nasa rockets. Honey Lemon had gone on to become an artist, using the same technology Hiro had designed for her but with paint. Fred had moved nowhere. He still lived in the mansion, he was still the school mascot, but he had found a girlfriend who was as...unique as he was. And then he had dropped out of the team. The only ones left were Hiro, GoGo, and Baymax, who didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter.

Hiro was adapting his and Gogo's suits to both have access to Wasabi's blades and balls of everything from paint, to instant cement, something Honey Lemon had designed, to pepper spray grenades. He finally finished and checked then double checked his work before standing. He looked at his punching bag then simply collapsed onto his couch, groaning. This had been how he spent almost every second of his time, when not tinkering with their suits. He had grown a lot in two years, and was now almost as tall as GoGo. His new suit also lacked the color it had once held, being mostly black now.

There was a knock on the door but he didn't answer. After a minute, it opened and he heard someone walk in and sit in his desk chair. They remained silent for a while and he ignored them.

"Well?" GoGo's voice finally spoke up, not annoyed, impatient, or expectant, like she would have been a while back, but sympathetic and kind. "Are you gonna just lay there all day? Again?"

"Go away," Hiro finally said into his pillow.

"Hiro, you can't stay depressed forever," GoGo sighed. "The others just have other things they need to do."

"I'm just tired," Hiro sighed. "My friends all left, my parents are dead, my brother is dead, my aunt is busy dating, and no matter what I do, it seems like I'm never good enough for anyone I care about. No one, no matter who they are or what I do, ever feels the same way I do."

"I see," GoGo sighed. "Hiro, you're not the only one that feels that way. There are a lost of people that feel the same, me for one. They were my friends too, remember?"

Hiro stared at her for a moment then buried his face in his pillow again to hide the tears.

_Of course she was talking about the others moving away you fucking idiot,_ Hiro mentally berated himself. _Why the hell would she ever have been talking about..._

He stopped himself, mentally kicking himself for almost thinking what he swore he never would. Not after what he had found out. After a moment He heard GoGo stand and turned to look at her, managing to stop himself from crying anymore.

"And they were my friends too," GoGo stated before walking to the door, then hesitating. "You are good enough Hiro. No matter what anyone says, you are good enough. They're just not smart enough to see it."

Then, she left and Hiro stared at the door in shock. She couldn't have been talking about that. Could she? Or was he imagining things again? It was these thoughts that played through his head again and again as he lay there. Finally, he couldn't take it and got up, quickly putting his helmet and chest plate on, the rest of the armor spreading from under it, a new design he had made. Then, he turned to Baymax's charging station.

"Ouch," he said flatly.

Baymax inflated and stepped out of the charging station.

"Hello Hiro," Baymax greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Hiro nodded. "Suit up. We're going out."

Baymax stepped back into his charging station and several mechanical hands extended from it, attaching his armor to him. Once it was done, the two of them made their way to the balcony Hiro had built onto the side of their house where Baymax could take off. Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back and Baymax shot into the air, doing a couple of loops before leveling out and looking around the city.

"Crime in progress," Baymax reported. "Bank robbery."

"Let's go," Hiro growled and Baymax turned, flying to the bank and landing on top of it, Hiro watching the scene below them.

The police had the bank surrounded and had their guns trained on the robber but weren't firing. Likewise, the robber wasn't firing back. Though, by the looks the cops had, he clearly was dangerous. Hiro looked straight down to see a group of three, one with a grenade launcher, one an M60, and one with a Desert Eagle to the temple of a terrified bank teller. Hiro could also see GoGo crouching behind a police car, seemingly not having noticed him and Baymax.

"Nice and quiet Baymax," Hiro whispered. "I'll handle them once we're down there but I need you to stop the middle one from firing. That might mean hurting him."

Baymax remained silent for a moment as Hiro climbed onto his back then stepped off the roof, the magnetics on Hiro's suit holding him in place as Baymax crashed down just behind the three, launching them and the bank teller away from the bank, bags of money landing everywhere. The bank teller fled and Hiro dropped to the ground hurling instant cement bombs at the two with the bigger guns, the substance covering their bodies and keeping them held in place. Just as he reached for a third grenade, the third robber stood slowly, looking back at Hiro who saw he was wearing a kabuki mask matching the one Callaghan had worn to control the microbots. Just as he turned around, GoGo blurred out of her hiding spot, grabbing Hiro and speeding away as Baymax leapt into the air, a massive bolt of electricity shooting out of the robber's gloved hand and exploding inside the bank. Hiro stared in shock as smoke and flames curled out of the windows and door of the bank, screams reaching his ears from inside.

Baymax circled back and broke in through the roof, planning to save everyone. While he did, GoGo finally slowed to a stop, setting Hiro down and sighing.

"Why did you think I hadn't stopped them yet?" GoGo asked. "The leader has more than just electricity powers."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked as GoGo stared into the sky, eyes widening.

He looked and saw a school bus falling toward them. Hiro swore and shoved GoGo before leaping aside, the bus crashing down between them. Just as Hiro stood, roots shot out of the ground, wrapping around him and lifting him fifty feet into the air. A moment later, the robber with the mask floated down onto the roots a few feet from Hiro and crossed his arms.

"You just cost me a very large payout, boy," the man growled. "Congratulations. You now get to be the first person I kill with my powers rather than a gun. You should feel honored."

He raised his hand, electricity beginning to arc across the palm and fingers. Just before it fired, one of GoGo's blades hit his arm, knocking it sideways and instead blasting a parked pickup truck. The man's head snapped sideways at GoGo and he growled in frustration as the blade returned to GoGo. Just as he turned toward her, Hiro extended his laser blades and cut himself free, catching a root and pulling out a pepper spray grenade. He pulled himself up, hurling it at the man before letting go. The man roared in pain, falling backward as he clutched his mask. At the last second, GoGo sped under Hiro, catching him before slowing to a stop as the man landed on his feet and stood laughing.

"I'm wearing a mask you dumbass," the man snorted. "Eye protection, filtered breathing that can stand up to tear gas, and the ability to break free of that instant cement you're both so proud of."

GoGo set Hiro on his feet and he pulled out an instant cement grenade. GoGo pulled out a pepper spray grenade and crouched slightly. Before she could go for the mask, Hiro dropped the instant cement grenade. It exploded at their feet, shooting up around them just before several massive root tentacles broke through the back, stopping just short of impaling them both. GoGo stared at them in shock as Hiro cut their way out through the ground, opening a whole into the sewer.

"Let's go," Hiro said resting hand on her shoulder. "We can't beat him this time. We don't even know how he uses his powers."

"Right," GoGo nodded. "We need to leave."

She dropped into the sewer first, landing in knee-deep sewer water then looked up as Hiro dropped next to her, accidentally splashing her up to her neck.

"Sorry," Hiro winced.

"Don't worry about it," GoGo sighed wiping as much off as she could. "Thanks for the escape tunnel. I think we should move though."

"I agree," Hiro nodded looking around. "My house is this way. I'll have Baymax pick you up some clothes and we can get cleaned up there. Aunt Cass'll chuck a fit about the smell though."

"Let's go to my place," GoGo suggested. "Baymax can get into your house easier anyway."

"Good point," Hiro nodded. "Sure. It's that way, right?"

"Yeah," GoGo nodded. "We should hurry. Before he comes looking."

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.

* * *

Heat Lightning

Hiro sat down and groaned, holding his bruised side while GoGo sat at her desk, rubbing her head where she had hit it on the ground when Hiro pushed her.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked.

"I should be asking you," GoGo smirked. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Good," Hiro smiled and looked to Baymax who had brought him clean clothes, his suit washer to clean their weapons and armor, and his charging port. "I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax turned and walked to his charging station, stepping onto it as it reached up its mechanical hands and disassembled its armor before he collapsed into his station, shutting down. Hiro sighed, sitting back and bit back a groan as his side stretched.

"Thank you, for visiting me," Hiro finally said. "I'm not sure what it was you said but it got me out of my room, so..."

"Thank you for coming to the bank," GoGo smiled. "You probably saved my life from being blasted before you got there, then saved me from the bus and the roots after. Once more and I'd have had to be your slave to make up for it."

"Like you'd do that willingly," Hiro replied but was staring at the ground and blushing.

"Wow, you know, I never realized how much you look like your brother," GoGo stated, then winced in apologetic sympathy. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Hiro smiled up at her. "I know I'm a lot like him. Comes with being family right?"

"Yeah," GoGo smiled. "So, what are we going to do about the new Callaghan?"

"I have no idea," Hiro sighed. "I would just invent a way to stop him, except I don't even know what he does. I mean, lightning? Wind? Roots? That's physically impossible."

"I never thought I'd hear that from you," GoGo smirked. "I mean, a lot of people would say that lasers, or turning liquids into cement in seconds, or bike tires that hover next to the frame are all physically impossible too."

"I...you're right," Hiro shrugged. "But this time...it really is. He's controlling the world around him."

"Hiro Hamada, you are smarter than that!" GoGo snapped. "Come on. You know that's not what he's doing. Lightning is formed both from static electricity, Wind could be controlled by gaining control of the particles in it, most likely through magnetism. Now, how can he control roots?"

"I...I don't know," Hiro sighed. "How?"

"Oh come on Hiro, you're not even trying," GoGo complained. "You have got to use that big brain of yours. Look for another angle."

Hiro stared at her for a minute then lowered his head, this time in thought. Finally, he looked sideways at the plant off to his left. it was just a potted tree but when he saw it, he realized his own stupidity.

"Magnetized particles," Hiro said. "If he could control the wind with magnetized particles, doing the same to roots shouldn't be a problem."

"It wouldn't, if there were roots present," GoGo stated. "Try to remember, we were in the city."

"Well...I got nothing then," Hiro sighed.

"I figured," GoGo smirked. "That's the one I can't figure out either. Anyway, we need to figure out how to override his abilities."

"The mask," Hiro stated. "Same as Callaghan. Has to be."

"Hiro, I hit him with a disk," GoGo reminded him. "There is no metal on Earth that can deflect one. But Wasabi's energy blades could."

"So, he's got high energy charges running over his arms?" Hiro asked. "Then, it might be body armor."

GoGo nodded and looked outside.

"Want to try again?" GoGo asked. "If we're right about the rest, he doesn't have the ability to get out of instant cement without blasting himself with Lightning or skewering himself with roots."

"About that, how does he know about our instant cement?" Hiro asked. "When have we ever said that's what we call it around someone like him?"

"We...we never did," GoGo stated, brow furrowing. "But we'll find out when we catch him."

Hiro nodded and stood, looking outside just as a familiar kabuki mask appeared in it, the rest of the body becoming visible a moment later. Hiro staggered backward, bruised side impacting with the corner of GoGo's desk and making him suck in air in a high pitched gasp before he held his breath to keep from shouting in pain. The gasp, however was enough for Baymax to activate, complete with armor, this time.

"Hello again, Hiro Hamada," the man greeted. "GoGo Tomago. I've been looking for you. Hiro, your aunt was very disappointed that you didn't come home. She wouldn't stop talking about how you had better only be hanging out with GoGo. She didn't know that you had been spending time with me as well. Shame. She never saw the lightning coming."

"You're lying," Hiro snarled.

The man held a hand out and the TV turned on suddenly, switching to the news where it was displaying Hiro's house, as a column of flame and smoke. He only knew it was his house because of the houses on either side of it, both of which were black from the soot and ash and one of which seemed to have smoke of its own curling out of it. After a moment, a more fire trucks arrived, one of them firing a stream of water into the smoking window of Hiro had seen before coating that building and the one on the opposite side of Hiro's with water before helping put out the main flame. Finally the TV turned off and the man lowered his arm.

"You abhor me don't you?" the man asked before floating backward again, turning invisible as he did, a psychopathic and unsettling laugh ringing out after him.

"Hiro-"

"Baymax, let's go!" Hiro shouted sprinting to the window and leaping out.

Baymax crashed out of the wall behind him, catching him before flying toward Hiro's house. When they arrived, the fire hadn't lessened at all, the firetrucks were still struggling to do anything noticeable, and the news camera panned around on them. Hiro tinted his visor to hide his face then looked down at Baymax.

"Scan complete," Baymax stated. "No signs of life detected. Several bodies located. Scanning...complete. Cass Hamada identified. I am sorry Hiro."

Hiro remained silent, fingers pressing hard against Baymax's armor, both in rage and grief.

"Alert, crime in progress," Baymax suddenly reported.

"Not right now Baymax," Hiro muttered.

"Breaking and entering," Baymax continued. "Location, Tomago residence."

"GoGo?" Hiro blinked before rage and defensiveness both erupted inside him. "Fuck no. He is not taking her from me. Not now. I'll kill him this time. Go Baymax."

Baymax turned and flew back toward GoGo's. When they arrived, they saw a familiar sight. The building was burning. Only this time, the fire hadn't spread enough to block the building itself from view. He could easily see that the front door had been reduced to a gaping hole, as if struck by lightning.

"Scan," Hiro ordered.

"Scanning...complete," Baymax reported. "No signs of life. No bodies detected."

"FUCK!" Hiro shouted resisting the urge to slam his fist into Baymax's armor. "Find her Baymax!"

Baymax began looking around as he scanned but after several moments, he was still scanning.

"Faster Baymax," Hiro snarled. "Find her now!"

"Located," Baymax finally reported. "One hundred percent match. Location, water park."

He pointed and Hiro looked. There was a water park on one side of the city. It was new but wasn't ready to be opened yet because their main attraction, a water slide that stretched underground more than above ground, was unfinished. It had only the first half with lights installed and those would randomly go out for anywhere from minutes to days. Baymax flew to it and landed at the entrance and Hiro dropped to the ground.

"Go put out the fire at GoGo's," Hiro instructed. "Then help the firefighters at Aunt Cass's. Get my computer if it still works, if not, destroy it."

Baymax flew into the air and left and Hiro turned, pulling out a small screwdriver and adjusting his laser blades back to lethal.

"You will not get away this time, you son of a bitch," Hiro growled.

Before he could walk forward, Fred landed beside him, wearing his suit once again.

"Hey man," Fred greeted. "Sorry I was away so long. My girl didn't like the life. I saw the news. Is she okay?"

"She's dead," Hiro stated, voice emotionless. "So the fucker that killed her is going to die just as soon as I find him."

"The guy from the bank?" Fred asked.

"That's the one," Hiro nodded. "Let's go."

They both began to walk forward but both knew exactly where to look. The massive swimming pool that was going to be a shark tank for a special guest if the park had opened on time.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.

* * *

Fallen

Hiro stepped out onto the stage in the center of the pool, connected to the park around it by a very thin bridge that was covered with water and dangerously slippery. He had nearly fallen in several times. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, if there were water. Instead, the twenty foot fall ended with jagged pieces of metal jutting upward. Before him, GoGo hung over the pool, the clasp holding her linked to a timer and set to drop her in exactly two minutes. He looked around but anything that could help him had been removed. Fred was watching from opposite Hiro and looked almost as distressed as Hiro expected him to. Of course, Fred didn't know about the timer.

"GoGo, hang on," Hiro called up to her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

He began creating grenades that would create a large bouncy pile of something or other upon impact and began to hurl them into the pool directly beneath GoGo. When he was out, he stopped, staring down at the jagged pieces of metal sticking up from the pile. He hadn't had enough. He looked back at the timer. Five seconds. He ran a few quick calculations and backed up to the far side of the stage. Three seconds. He crouched, waiting. The moment the timer reached one second, he sprinted forward as fast as he could, arms pumping, feet pounding loudly on the stage, the sound echoing through the deserted park. The clasp snapped open, GoGo screaming as she began to descend. Hiro leapt from the edge of the stage, arms out in front of himself. GoGo landed in them, almost continuing before he held her securely against himself. They began to descend, falling into the pool. At the last second, he snapped his hand up and Fred reached down catching Hiro's hand at the wrist, Hiro twisting his arm so that he slammed into the wall of the pool back first, making sure GoGo wasn't injured in the landing.

"Hang on Hiro," Fred grunted, struggling to lift them. "I'll have you out of there in a minute."

"Take GoGo," Hiro instructed lifting her.

Fred reached his right arm over, taking GoGo's hands and lifting. The moment one of her feet was up, Hiro pushed off the wall, swinging up to the top of the pool using Fred's suit. Fred whistled and GoGo smiled then looked around.

"We need to leave," GoGo stated. "He left for the military base."

"Why?" Hiro asked before hearing a jet.

He slowly turned, looking back as his mouth fell open. The jet was carrying a massive bomb that was welded to the bottom of the plane. Hiro wasn't even sure how the plane was airborne but that didn't matter. His genius brain instantly picked the bomb out as a firebomb that would cover the entire city in flames and reduce it to rubble. He looked around before spotting the new water slide.

"Only one way we survive this, maybe," Hiro stated. "Let's go!"

They all sprinted toward the slide, not moving nearly fast enough. GoGo switched to her skates and grabbed both of the others, shooting to the slide and throwing them both in. Then, she leapt after them. The one thing about the water slide that would save them from the bomb was that the builders had always left the power, and subsequently water, on since it had its own power source that was charged exclusively by the sun and the water was pumped from the end to the beginning again continuously, filtered on the way back in case someone had an accident on the way down. They all landed in the water, shooting down the slide in a blur, slowing slightly until they were moving at the speed of the water. As they shot along and down, they heard a massive roar behind them and the slide shook, the lights flickering. Hiro watched the walls carefully and finally saw the track switch for the technicians. He pulled a glove off, hurling it at the switch and hitting it. A rounded wall shot out in front of them, switching them to a second path that curved downward into a nearly straight drop. After several moments, the tunnel behind them lit up and a dull roar began to grow behind them, quickly reaching deafening levels. Then, the tunnel began to level out and Hiro noticed another track switch. He pulled his other gauntlet off but waited. Just as he was about to reach it, he threw the gauntlet, hitting the switch. The track began to change, Fred and GoGo slipping past easily. Hiro slipped past, just barely fitting and just barely having any water left under him. Finally the slide began to level out and the three of them were deposited in a large rectangular pool that was completely dark. They all surfaced and Hiro pulled out a waterproof ball that lit up entirely and illuminated the room. He tossed it to a small platform on the side opposite the tunnel they had just exited.

"Fred, you first," Hiro stated and Fred swam over but was having trouble getting out with his suit wet and slippery. "Ditch the suit. I have spares."

Fred nodded and climbed out of the suit which sank, then climbed out and turned around. Hiro gripped the edge of the platform then held his hand out to GoGo as the water began to drain. She swam over and he boosted her up to Fred, who pulled her up and out of the water. Then, she instantly dropped off the edge again, Fred catching her feet as she grabbed Hiro by the front of his armor, pulling him up to herself as Fred pulled them up, barely able to do it. FInally they were on the platform again and Fred lay on his back panting and GoGo watched Hiro carefully.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"You were going to stay here weren't you?" GoGo asked. "You got me out before you because you were ready to stay here until you died."

"I got you out first because you're more import-"

"I'm not more-"

"To me," Hiro finished. "You're more important, to me."

GoGo stared at him in surprise for a moment before smiling slightly and blushing.

"Yeah...well...just shut up," she muttered as she saw him grinning at her reaction.

"So, now what do we do?" Fred spoke up after a couple more moments.

"We have to stop him," Hiro stated. "I just...don't know how we're going to do that."

"Maybe we should start with who it is," GoGo suggested. "Any ideas?"

"I...I honestly don't know," Hiro stated. "It's someone that knows who we are, and it's someone that knows what we have to use. But that could be a lot of people."

"That's true," GoGo nodded.

"It's probably your evil twin," Fred spoke up looking at Hiro.

"No," Hiro snorted. "That could be fun though. I'm thinking that, whoever it is, it's someone that was there when we were starting out."

"Well, that would be either our team or Fred's butler," GoGo stated. "And Baymax would have told us that, wouldn't he?"

"Probably," Hiro nodded. "Unless whatever gives him his powers also messes with Baymax's scanner."

"It's possible," GoGo nodded. "But that just brings us back to someone that knows about Baymax's abilities, which was only our team."

"So it would have to be Wasabi or Honey," Hiro stated. "That's terrific. We're going to have to fight one of our friends."

"Maybe not," Fred stated. "Didn't Wasabi once have a girlfriend that knew and who was as smart as some of the kids in your school?"

"Yeah, he did," Hiro agreed. "But this was a guy."

"He didn't seem to have Wasabi's build though," GoGo pointed out.

"He had Callaghan's build, now that I think about it," Hiro nodded. "But he couldn't have broken out. We would have heard about it on the news."

"Yeah," GoGo nodded. "But then, who is it?"

"Let's go about this the other way," Hiro sighed. "We'll figure it out when we take the mask off him. But we need to see how he uses his powers first."

"Right," GoGo nodded. "For now, how do we get out of here?"

"There's an access hatch to the surface down that hallway," Hiro said pointing at the hallway the platform they were on was connected to. "It's probably a bad idea to head back up right now though. We need to give it a couple hours to cool off up there."

"Yeah," GoGo nodded. "In that case, I'm going to get some rest."

"Me too," Hiro agreed. "Fred, you have first watch. All you have to do is listen for the guy with he mask."

Fred nodded and GoGo leaned against the wall beside Hiro, drifting off, with him not far behind.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.

* * *

Aftermath

Hiro opened his eyes, looking around. It was dark. Fred seemed to have turned the flashlight off, or it had died. He felt something on his right shoulder and looked, just barely able to make out a silhouette. Within seconds, he had figured out that it was GoGo. She must have shifted to lean on him in her sleep. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and heard her breathing change, almost imperceptibly, as she woke. After a moment, her arms snaked around him as well. He smiled wider, resting his cheek on her head and she sighed quietly. After another minute, she shifted, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, hugging her against himself before resting his chin on her head. They stayed like that for a time. After what seemed like forever, GoGo moved again. This time, she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Hiro's cheek. He froze when she did, feeling her rest her forehead against his. After a moment, she leaned forward slightly and he met her part way. She sighed as she kissed him, holding him tighter against herself while he did the same. After a moment, they separated and Hiro suddenly remembered that Fred had been left in charge of keeping watch. Just as he thought this, he heard Fred snore loudly. Under normal circumstances, he'd think Fred was faking, but he had spent enough time around Fred to know when he was faking a snore, and this was not fake.

"Guess we don't have to worry about him interrupting," GoGo smiled kissing Hiro again, briefly before resting her head on his shoulder.

He hugged her, smiling, then moved on hand to one of hers, lacing their fingers together. She smiled against his neck then tilted her head so she could speak.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" GoGo asked.

"I knew you and Tadashi were together before...you know," Hiro said the last part quietly then sighed quietly. "I didn't say anything because, I didn't think it was possible for you to feel the same way and that if you did it was only because of how you felt about Tadashi."

"Hiro, no matter how I felt about your brother, I would never use you like that," GoGo stated moving her hands to the sides of his face as she sat up. "Hiro, I could never hurt you like that."

"I know now," Hiro smiled pulling her into a hug. "I never did thank you. For comforting me after his death. I never considered how you must have felt."

"It's alright," GoGo smiled against his shoulder. "I grieved in private. As I always have. I could see that you never grieved, so I gave you a shoulder to cry on. I let you vent to me. I could see how bad you were hurting and I wanted to help."

Hiro nodded smiling and hugged GoGo tighter.

"I think we need to get moving," Hiro finally sighed after a long while in silence.

"Alright," GoGo nodded. "Want me to wake up Fred?"

"Sure," Hiro nodded sighing as she climbed off of him and slid over to Fred.

After a moment he heard Fred jump and then the flashlight came on, nearly blinding Hiro as it swept around. After a moment, Fred pointed it the way they had come and Hiro's eyes adjusted.

"Sleep well Fred?" Hiro grinned.

"Sorry man," Fred sighed. "I tried. But the dark was so easy to sleep in."

"I know," Hiro smiled. "Anyway, it worked out. Come on. We should get moving."

Fred nodded and picked up the light, handing it to Hiro who turned and began to walk along the tunnel, GoGo catching up and slipping her hand into his. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers, making her smile as well. After a few more minutes, they stopped as they reached a ladder heading into a very small shaft with what looked like a manhole at the top.

"I'll go first," Hiro stated. "GoGo, you're next. Fred, you bring up the rear."

Both of the others nodded and Hiro turned to the ladder, putting the flashlight in his mouth, pointing upward then began to climb. The ladder went about eight feet to the small tunnel then another God only knows to the surface. Finally, he reached the manhood, entire body aching, and reached up to it, pushing upward on the manhole cover but it didn't budge.

"Damn," Hiro swore. "I think there's something on it. God I wish Wasabi was here."

"Wish you still had a gauntlet," GoGo stated.

"Me too," Hiro sighed moving a rung higher then pushing upward again.

Nothing.

"Maybe the heat from the bombs welded it shut," Fred suggested.

"Shit," Hiro groaned. "He's probably right. GoGo, pass me a glove."

GoGo handed one of her gloves up to him and he put it on. He extended the blade on it, gritting his teeth as it began to burn his hand, the one defect he hadn't been able to solve with hers. He reached up, cutting the manhole cover free and carefully lifting the piece. Then, he deactivated the blade and climbed out, looking around in surprise and pain before turning back to the manhole and helping the other two out. They all turned to look around and stared in shock. Everything was gone. All that was left was burnt pieces of building, twisted and melted pieces of metal, some of which were still glowing orange, and melted husks of people. Just as Hiro turned to look at the others, Baymax landed beside them.

"Signs of grief detected," Baymax reported. "Relocation may aid in hastening recovery."

Hiro grinned and climbed on, GoGo climbing up next to him, holding onto him as Baymax picked up Fred then flew into the air. Then, he turned and left San Fransokyo behind.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.

* * *

Round Two

Hiro looked around carefully before walking out of the trees and opening the hatch to his secondary lab. He motioned for GoGo, Fred, and Baymax to enter and the three hurried through before Hiro hit the close button and dropped in before it was fully closed. The four of them slid down a short metal slide, landing on their feet with practiced ease and got out of the way of the next. As usual, Baymax was too slow and Hiro slammed into him, managing to catch himself mostly with his forearms and shins, resisting the usual "sounds of distress".

"Alright," Hiro sighed walking over to the armory and grabbing his backup gloves. "Now, Fred, I do not have a suit for you that shoots pepper spray. You're going back to fire."

"Sweet," Fred smirked.

GoGo sat down in the chair in front of Hiro's computer and pulled up the news. there were two stories fighting for air time. The first was a small army of reporters covering the complete annihilation of San Fransokyo. The other, was a bank robbery. Involving a guy controlling roots and lightning to destroy several banks after the roots had robbed them. Robbed, in this case, meaning taken the entire vault.

"I found him," GoGo stated. "He's on a bank heist spree. Taking the vaults."

"Wait, he's dropping the contents," Hiro stated looking at the screen.

"What?" GoGo blinked before zooming in on the vault.

Hiro was right, the money and other valuables were falling out of the vault and the man they were after was making no effort to catch it. He didn't want the money.

"Either he wants attention, our attention, and this is a trap," Hiro thought aloud.

"Or he's making a doomsday weapon with the vaults," Fred interrupted.

"Actually, yeah," Hiro nodded. "Fred, suit up. We're going to go find out which. Baymax, think you can help me with my hand?"

Baymax looked at Hiro's burned hand and a slot in his chest opened allowing him to pull out a spray Hiro had designed. He applied it to Hiro's injury and the burn steamed and hissed then healed. Hiro washed the spray off his hand and put his glove on then looked at the screen again.

"GoGo, I want you to stay here," Hiro stated, knowing exactly how it would go over.

"No way," GoGo stated instantly. "I'm not staying hidden while you risk your life to fight a guy we couldn't beat together."

"GoGo, it's not about fighting him," Hiro stated. "I need you here so that you can analyze his fighting style and abilities and do something about it."

"I...okay," GoGo nodded. "I'll try."

Hiro nodded and climbed onto Baymax's back. Baymax picked him up and Hiro nodded to GoGo before Baymax flew out through the tunnel in the ceiling, turing toward the city the man was terrorizing at the moment. When they arrived, they found him standing in the middle of a deserted street, the police having evacuated almost a quarter of the city around the bank to make room for the bank's destruction without anyone being harmed. There wasn't much else they could do.

"Alright Fred," Hiro said quietly. "Baymax and I will play distraction. You wait for a chance then take that mask off of him."

"You got it," Fred nodded dropping to the ground as Hiro did the same.

Hiro and Baymax began walking forward, Hiro extending his blade, both set to lethal already. The man laughed, seeing them approaching while Fred stayed back.

"Let me guess," the man spoke up. "You two are the distraction and Fred is supposed to take my mask, am I right?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes at the man but the man simply held his hand out, lightning connecting the tips of his fingers to the palms of his hand for a moment. Hiro and Baymax dove sideways as lightning shot between them, barely missing them, not Fred. Hiro turned around, eyes wide but all he could see was a smoking crater. He spun back around in time for the man's hand to grip him by the throat, lifting him into the air. The strange thing was, his hand was vibrating slightly. Not like electricity, like a small motor. Hiro slashed upward at the man but his other hand caught Hiro's. Hiro slashed his free arm at the man but a root shot out of the ground, wrapping around it and the man chuckled.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," the man stated glancing sideways at Baymax who was pinned to the ground by roots the size of oak trees. "I told you before you can't beat me, and that was when you had that slutty little bitch of yours with you."

"What did you just call her?" Hiro asked, voice icy and cold, dripping with malice.

"What's the matter?" the man sneered from behind his mask. "Don't like me insulting your little slut girlfriend? That bitch has never been useful for anything. I doubt she's even being faithful. As much a slut as she is, she's probably already out fucking some random dick off the street."

"One more word," Hiro snarled.

"She's probably taking one in each hole and one per hand," the man sneered.

And that was it. Hiro's foot connected between his legs. He grunted, staggering back and Hiro stepped forward, slashing at him. the blade carved a gash in his mask, just barely not harming him. The man held his hand out but Hiro smashed the arm upward and the lightning shot into the sky. Hiro planted a foot in the man's chest, throwing him back. He sprang forward, reaching for the mask, but roots sprang out of the ground, restraining Hiro before the man stood, root digging out of the ground and forming a rounded elevator-like construct that the man staggered into before it sank back into the ground. Hiro looked to Baymax just as Baymax finally managed to break free and walked over, breaking Hiro free and looking toward Fred.

"No life signs detected," Baymax reported.

"Were you able to scan the freak?" Hiro asked.

"No," Baymax stated.

"Alright," Hiro nodded climbing onto his back. "Get us back to the lab."

Baymax took off, flying back toward the lab as police arrived to attempt to identify whoever got blown up. Baymax descended through the same tunnel he left through and the moment Hiro's feet hit the floor, GoGo had her arms locked around his shoulders, sobbing into his chest. Hiro managed to hold his own emotions in check and held her comfortingly, deciding against making any jokes about her letting her feelings show. After a bit, she managed to stop and walked over to the computer.

"As best I could tell, we were right about his lightning," she stated. "His gloves generate static electricity then fire it as a full power lightning bolt. As for the roots, I'm still at a loss."

Hiro nodded and looked thoughtful.

"It's pretty clear we're not going to be able to defend against the lightning directly," Hiro stated. "Fred proved that. "I think we may still be able to make it useless. Lightning rods spread around any area we fight him in should pretty effectively render his lightning less than a threat at any range beyond point blank. By that point, we'll be able to get at the mask. Although, either this guy has a massive pain threshold, as in being able to take five tasers, pepper spray, rubber bullets, and a nice hard kick to the ass all at the exact same time and still keep going massive, or he's not a he. I planted my foot in his balls just as hard as I can with my armored shoe on. There's no physical way he could have just shook it off like that. He should have been puking, not standing. I don't know how bad it would hurt to be kicked there as a girl, but for a guy that's impossible."

"A girl probably could," GoGo stated. "I mean it still hurts like a fucking bitch, but nowhere near as bad as it would a guy. A couple of my old boyfriends thought it would make them feel like men. The only thing it did for them was make their men feel like they were stuck in their throats."

Hiro grinned, more than able to see GoGo taking a hit like that and returning it more than twice as hard. He was definitely never going to make her mad, though he would like to meet those old boyfriends.

"So, I guess we need to expand our options about who it could be," Hiro stated. "But it physically looks like a male."

"Maybe she's Russian," GoGo snorted and Hiro chuckled.

"She'd be bigger," Hiro replied.

Both began to laugh, not able to make themselves stop for several minutes. After everything that had happened in the last few days, it felt good to be able to laugh for a bit. Finally they stopped as someone landed at the foot of the entrance. Hiro had his blades active instantly but froze when he saw it was Wasabi.

"Hiro...I...I saw...the news said...is...is Fred..."

"He's gone," Hiro said, the depressing mood returning instantly. "That bastard killed him."

"Damn," Wasabi sighed. "I...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hiro stated. "I was close to killing the bastard, closer to getting the mask off. GoGo and I have been trying to figure out who it is and have been trying to figure out their powers. We've got a pretty good guess about the lightning."

"It's static electricity," Wasabi stated, making both GoGo and Hiro stare at him in confusion and suspicion. "I designed it. Here."

He tossed a newspaper to Hiro and he unfolded it. On the front cover was a picture of Wasabi wearing some type of gauntlet. The article talked about Wasabi having invented a gauntlet that could gather and fire static electricity that could be used as an excavation tool, if the user was careful. Unfortunately, after only one failed test resulting in the people he was trying to save being killed in the first blast, he had refused to sell it, and supposedly destroyed everything about it, saying it would be weaponized, or at least mass produced, the moment he sold it.

"You were right about it being weaponized," Hiro said after a moment. "But if you destroyed it, how'd this ass hole get it?"

"There were three teams working on the technology," Wasabi stated. "Out of all of them, only me and one other scientist were anywhere near able to get it functional."

"Who else?" Hiro asked.

"Honey Lemon," Wasabi stated. "Everyone else suspiciously died in car accidents since the end of the team. I kept my version in case it became useful."

He tossed it to Hiro who caught it and saw that it was different from the one the guy he had just fought wore. This one had wires and transmitters running over the outside of it. It was also a bit more crude in design. Not sloppy or crude in general by any stretch of the imagination. It was years ahead of anything Hiro had invented in months. But it was definitely too early to belong to the thief.

"I see," Hiro nodded. "Any advice for combatting it?"

"Lightning rods," Wasabi stated. "Though, you probably already knew that."

"Just thought of it a bit ago actually," Hiro stated. "Any ideas about the roots?"

"Actually, the way they act kind of reminds me of your microbots," Wasabi stated.

"I thought of that," Hiro said. "I hope the mask is the controller for those. But if not, we'll be in trouble."

Wasabi nodded then looked at the paused image of the thief.

"Why'd he take the vaults but not the money?" Wasabi asked.

"I think he just wanted to get my attention," Hiro stated. "Or she."

"Right, no debilitating pain from a kick to the balls," Wasabi nodded.

"Not just that," Hiro stated glancing at GoGo who nodded. "They were trying to tell me that GoGo was going to cheat on me."

"Cheat on..." Wasabi trailed off as a grin spread over his face. "About fucking time."

Hiro blushed slightly but also grinned and shrugged.

"She just can't take a hint," Hiro smirked before she smack him in the back of the head.

"Who made the first move again?" GoGo asked.

"The same one who's in charge probably," Wasabi snorted.

"Wasabi!" Hiro complained. "She doesn't need to know that yet."

They all laughed for a bit before the alarm began to sound. Hiro spun toward the computer and switched it to the live feed from the news. A new story was playing. The vaults had had their fronts replaced by five sheets of bulletproof glass and each was filled with a large group of civilians.

"What is he playing now?" Hiro growled.

"I'm gonna suit up," Wasabi said sprinting toward the armory.

"Upgraded armor's in the back!" Hiro called. "GoGo, you're coming with us this time."

GoGo nodded and when Wasabi was ready, Baymax flew them out and toward where the vaults were being held up by slowly withering roots in the same city Hiro had just left.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do now own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.

* * *

Unmasked

Hiro slid to the ground, watching the person before them. They're mask still had the gash Hiro had put in it but aside from that, the person had yet to even come close to being beaten. Above them, the seven vaults were suspended several hundred feet from the ground. Even if the vaults survived the drop, the people in them would not. The roots holding them up were all nearly gone. They had maybe ten minutes before the vaults fell, by Hiro's calculations.

"Let them go," Hiro stated. "I'll fight you to the end if you do."

"Oh no," the person snorted. "I have no intention of killing you. You should know that. Haven't you figured it out yet? The Great Hiro is having trouble with identifying his opponent? Well, I suppose I can thank my armor for that. It is rather impressive. Allow me to explain how it works. It-"

"Generates static electricity that you then fire from your hands," Wasabi stated. "I know. It's my technology."

He and GoGo stepped up beside Hiro as Baymax flew up to try to save the civilians.

"Ah, Wasabi," the person greeted. "And GoGo Tomago. Pleasure. Tell me Hiro, do you know how I control the roots?"

"No idea," Hiro snarled.

"It's quite interesting really," the person stated. "You see, even cities have roots below them. Those roots can be controlled. However, in order to control them, you need the proper preparation. For example, these roots you're looking at simply grew up out of the roots below us. They did not get enough water, however, and are now dying. However, the roots I control to restrain you or protect myself are controlled, quite simply, through a serum I injected into myself and the trees. Now, I am one with them. They respond to my commands and I can make them do anything I want."

"What, like Poison Ivy in Batman?" Hiro snorted. "Fred would love to meet you, except that you killed him."

"Yes, I do wish I hadn't had to," the person sighed. "But he won't be the last. And yes, in a sense it is a bit like Poison Ivy. The difference being, that I am very real and I won't be beaten."

"Don't be so sure," Hiro growled.

"I control plants, lightning, I can control the wind around me by taking control of magnetized particles in the air," the person stated. "You can cut things and you can run away. WHo do you think has won?"

"Me," GoGo stated. "You've lost."

"Have I?" the person snorted. "Very well. Let's find out, shall we?"

The person held his arm out toward them, roots exploding out of the ground and driving themselves at them. Wasabi stepped forward, slashing his arms rapidly and shredding the roots. The person growled, palm beginning to crackle with electricity. At the same time, lightning rods crashed into the ground around them, well over a hundred. The person laughed and shook his head.

"You don't think I thought of that?" the person asked.

Hiro's eyes widened at the same time as Wasabi's. Hiro tackled GoGo out of the way as Wasabi dove in the other direction as lightning flashed past them. Hiro stood, turning and sprinting at the person as Wasabi did the same. Just as they got halfway, roots shot out of the ground around them. Both activated their blades, slashing the roots and blocking them as they continued. They avoided another bolt of lightning before roots shot at them faster than they could react. GoGo's blades shot past them, severing the roots. Hiro turned to charge the person just as a weak bolt of lightning struck him in the chest, launching him and nearly stalling his heart. He crashed into GoGo, both falling to the ground as Hiro coughed and fought to breathe again, his heart slowly starting up again. When he looked around, Wasabi was severing roots and attacking the person at the same time. The sleeves over their forearms had been shredded, revealing black gantlets that had energy coursing over them. The person was using their forearms to block Wasabi's blades, successfully.

Hiro stood and charged but roots began to explode out of the ground around him, forcing him onto the defensive. GoGo rushed to his aid as he began to lose ground but the roots stopped seconds before the fight ended. They looked over at Wasabi and the masked person in time to see Wasabi's blades both skip off the same forearm as the person's other arm extended a blade of its arm, which the person promptly drove up and under Wasabi's ribcage. GoGo and hiro both shouted in rage, sprinting forward as Wasabi's blades deactivated and he reached up to the mask. The person wrenched their blade out and jumped back, their mask staying in Wasabi's hand. everyone froze, Wasabi falling to his knees, holding a hand over his wound. Long blond hair cascaded down around the person's shoulders as the black hood attached to the mask was removed. The woman ran her hand over her hair, flattening it and sighing.

"You weren't supposed to take the mask off Wasabi," Honey Lemon stated, exasperated. "I was supposed to remain unknown until after I killed the bitch. Well, I suppose that it's for the best. I can still kill her. And my new brainwashing serum is finally complete so I suppose I can still work with this."

"H...Honey Lemon?" Hiro breathed. "You're...but...why?"

"Why?" Honey Lemon scoffed. "Because you're you! All you ever cared about was being the hero. You never noticed me, or Wasabi, or Fred. You barely noticed GoGo but clearly it was enough for her to fucking seduce you, the fucking slut. You never cared about anything except fighting petty crime. So, I came up with a plan. I'd give you some real crime to fight, something even bigger than Callaghan. And After I had killed everyone you hold dear, I would draw you and your slut out and I would kill her. Then, I would disappear. And who would show up but Honey Lemon, the last surviving friend you had. I would play your shoulder to cry on. I would be there for you and for it you would fall in love with me. Then, in the next fight, we would finally kill the freak with the mask, in this case, my armor on a wooden dummy controlled by yours truly. And then we could live happily ever after."

"You did all of this, killed my aunt, killed Fred, nuked San Fransokyo, stabbed Wasabi, tried to kill GoGo, all to get me to date you?" Hiro growled. "You're insane."

"You see?" Honey Lemon sighed. "This is why I wasn't supposed to be unmasked. But, I suppose that in the end it's meaningless. I'll just use my serum to make you love me."

Honey Lemon held her arm out as lightning raced across the palm.

"But first, the bitch has to die," Honey Lemon stated.

Hiro shoved GoGo aside just before a bolt of lightning impacted with the inside of his elbow and his arm was removed halfway down the bicep. He collapsed, eyes bugging out as Honey Lemon began to scream and sob before roots shot out of the ground around her and she was dragged into the ground. A moment later, Baymax landed and picked up Hiro and Wasabi and flew to the nearest hospital, GoGo following on the ground.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.

* * *

Downtime

Hiro groaned, opening his eyes and saw GoGo sitting beside him, eyes red and puffy from crying and with extremely dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. When she saw he was awake she threw her arms around him, sobbing in relief. He hugged her back, smiling and looking down at the stump of an arm he had left.

"I assume Honey Lemon hasn't been seen since the fight," Hiro guessed.

"No," GoGo said, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "She disappeared."

"And Wasabi?" Hiro asked.

"Coma," GoGo stated, looking past Hiro.

Hiro looked and saw Wasabi hooked up to life support in the next bed. He sighed in relief since Wasabi was alive then sat up, pulling his IV and heart monitor cords off.

"Let's go," Hiro said. "We need to get to the lab before she comes out of hiding again."

GoGo nodded and helped him up. They left the hospital before any of the doctors even realized he had moved and Baymax met them outside, apparently not having been aloud inside. He flew them to the lab and Hiro went into a side room. After a few minutes, he came back out with a mechanical hand resembling a skeleton's attached to his stump.

"What is...that?" GoGo asked.

"It's a prototype prosthetic I was making," Hiro stated. "Looks like I'll be testing it too."

GoGo winced, eyes falling to the ground. Hiro took her hand with his remaining normal one and she smiled at him. He kissed her then walked over to his work space, disassembling several pieces of armor and beginning to combine them. After several hours, he had them arranged into pieces for his new arm, giving it the rough outline of a normal arm.

He attached it and turned on the computer, scanning for any news about Honey Lemon. There was nothing. Hiro turned it off and turned to GoGo and Baymax.

"Baymax, can you keep monitoring the news?" Hiro asked. "Me and GoGo are going to go back to the hospital."

"Of corse," Baymax nodded.

Hiro and GoGo left the lab and returned to the hospital. When they arrived, Hiro explained to the docotrs and police that he had chosen to leave, not been kidnapped. He was reprimanded for a half hour, then the police left and Hiro was allowed to go back into Wasabi's room. He froze when he was met by Wasabi's tired gaze.

"Welcome back," Wasabi said grinning and eying the prosthetic arm. "Finally found a use for that old thing huh?"

"Good morning," Hiro smirmed, sitting down beside GoGo. "How do you feel?"

"My stomach hurts, I'm almost out of morphine, and one of my best friends killed another, nuked my home, and stabbed me," Wasabi stated. "I can't wait to be out of this hospital bed. Never thought I'd want to kill a friend, but when I see Honey Lemon again, she's going to die."

"Honestly, I don't know if I disagree," Hiro sighed. "I wish I could say there was another way to end this, but I don't think there is. The only way to stop Honey Lemon is...to kill her."

Silence fell over them all. The weight of his words settling on them. He was right. There wasn't another way. If Honey Lemon lived, she would continue to try to kill Hiro's friends, anyone she believed was standing between them. And Hiro refused to allow her to hurt his friends again. He had to stop her.

"So, anyway," Wasabi spoke up. "Any ideas about how to stop her abilities?"

"The plants, no," Hiro sighed. "The lightning, I can really only be careful and avoid it. However, I doubt she has any more countermeasures than we do. So I may be able to use your version against her."

Wasabi nodded. Just as h opened his mouth to speak, Hiro's phone rang. He answered it and eard Baymax.

"A research facility was just swallowed up by roots," Baymax reported.

"What were they researching?" Hiro asked.

"Teleportation," Baymax stated.

"On our way," Hiro said. "Wasabi, where do you keep your gauntlet?"

"I dropped it off when I got my armor," Wasabi said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Hiro sighed. "We'll need it."

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
